1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an applicator device for applying a liquid medium comprising a reservoir for the medium, an applicator, a protective sleeve which surrounds the applicator in the reservoir and is rigidly connected with the reservoir, wherein the inner diameter of the protective sleeve is constant in the vicinity of an applicator tip of the applicator and exceeds the outer diameter of the applicator penetrating into the reservoir.
2. Background of the Invention
An applicator device of this type is disclosed in EP 0 743 830 B1. The fabrication of an applicator device of this type is rather complex.